Lost In Time
by Kuramas-doll
Summary: Kurama can feel Youko's sorrow for his lost love, but is Kurama gaining his own interest in a girl at school? Whose is this girl? He knows she has a secret but he cant put his finger on it.
1. Flashing Lights

Kurama sat on the top of a large industrial building watching all the people scurry around the roads and stores.  
>"Kurama?" Yusuke asked coming up to his side.<br>He turned his head up and offered a slight smile. "Oh Hello Yusuke".  
>"Kurama, what are you doing out here?"<br>"Just thinking, watching people" he stated looking back down at all the kids running on the sidewalks.  
>"Whatcha thinkin abouttt?" Yusuke always had a good sense about how people felt Kurama thought.<p>

"Yusuke, when you are gone, do you miss Keiko?" Kurama didnt meet his friends confused gaze.  
>Yusuke just burst out into laughter, smacking the redhead in the back. "Of course i do!" he said with a big smile and slight blush.<br>"is there someone you miss Kurama?"  
>"Yoko...he does miss someone.." he trailed off as he stared at the people below again.<br>"well i suppose everyone misses someone at some point, look at Kuwabara and Yukina".  
>"I suppose, but i can feel his heart ache for someone, he wont tell me who it is or anything, sometimes he will picture her and i get the idea".<br>Kurama looked back at Yusuke.  
>"Soooo? Tell me what she looks like! i want to know what the 'GREAT' Yoko Kurama finds attractive! is she old? ugly? fat maybe? he seems to be a chubby chaser!-" he rambled.<br>"NO!" Kurama cut him off. "she is very pretty, long dark blue hair, deep purple eyes, she had pale like him, im assuming shes a fox demon as well but she didnt have ears like him. A very kind smile, she almost seemed not his type because of her 'kindness'". Yusuke cocked his head while trying to imagine her.  
>Kurama got up and started walking away. "well i better get home before my mom gets worried, later Yusuke!".<br>"ahh...okay..". Yusuke thought about what Kurama had told him for a while before Hiei appeared.  
>"oh, Hiei you know a lot about Kurama right?"<br>"Indeed". Hiei simply looked at Yusuke. "Why?"  
>"Kurama was telling me that Yoko is missing someone? and he can feel it, but Yoko is keeping it a secret from him" Yusuke looked at Hiei "You shouldnt concern yourself with other peoples affairs Yusuke" Hiei spat before disappearing.<br>"WOW! Why does everyone have a to keep every fucking thing such a damn secret!" he screamed.

**-Next day At School**

"Good Morning class!" the teacher called.  
>"Good Morning Miss Himato" the class called back in together as they observed the girl following behind her. Her hair was a dark black, long and hung in high pig-tails, eyes a bright green and perfect porcelain skin but she wore the traditional school uniform.<br>"Today we have a new student, her name is Saiya Shizuma, from Hino" she continued but that was all Kurama heard as he stared at the girl.  
><em>'Sai-ya...'<em> he sounded out her name in his head as he felt his heart beat hard and fast.  
>"Okay, Miss Shizuma, you may take the seat next too Shuichi Minamino" the teacher said pointing to the redhaired boy.<br>Saiya sat in her seat and pulled out all the utensils she needed and set her back next to her, she looked up as she could feel someone staring at her.  
>Kurama blushed and snapped his head around as if something had just stabbed him.<br>She smiled and let out a light giggle at his silliness.  
>The teacher wrote on the board the assignment and then began teaching.<br>Saiya slid one leg over the other and got to work on the assignment. Kurama coudnt seem to take his gaze off her.  
>She looked up, meeting his eyes. It was like a spark shot between them he thought.<br>_'Dont panic Sai, hes not staring AT you! hes just lost in thought is all! oh dear Kami the boy is beautiful..what i would give to touch that hair..'_ she thought to herself before snapping back to reality.  
>She simply offered a delicate smile and continued with her work.<p>

The bell rang and everyone started to head out of the classrooms to go home before Kurama realized Saiya was already gone.  
><em>'When had she slipped out?'<em> he wondered.  
><em>'Shuichi has a fancyyyy!'<em> Yoko laughed.  
><em>'I do not! She just caught my eye is all'.<em>  
><em>'Sure and I'm a virgin'<em>  
><em>'Would you stop! ugh'<em>  
><em>'Fine fine'<em> Yoko said.

Halfway home Kurama heard voices coming from the alley, looking down it he seen two guys, one holding a girl with her arms behind her back and the other ripping off the girls shirt. "Please..i beg you..please dont do this!" she cried as she tried to fight the man holding her arms. "Oh come now sweets, i just want to peak!" the one man said as he cut the center of her bra exposing her breasts, the man began licking her neck before being punched in the head and falling to the ground. "HEY!" the man screached looking up at Kurama. "You low-lives should get lost and let her go before i kill you both".  
>"He's a pretty boy Suzchi" the man laughed as he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.<br>"I think we should go Oni" his friend said throwing the girl at Kurama.  
>Oni looked at Kurama, all his bravado melting from him as he took off after his friend.<p>

Kurama looked down at the girl now clinging to him for dear life.  
>It was Saiya..<br>"Oh! Miss Shizuma!" he cooed taking off the jacket to his uniform and pulling it around her shoulders to help cover her up.  
>She looked up into his green eyes, her face has dirt smudges and a little trail of blood from the corner of her mouth where the guys had clearly been rough with her.<br>"Minamino...Thank you" was all she got out before fainting.  
>Kurama picked the girl up bridal style and began carrying her to his house.<br>_'well at least your mom is gone to her sister for a while'_ yoko said.  
>Getting to his house he carried her inside and laid her out on his bed, getting a shirt from his mothers room and started to pull off his jacket when he realized his face was on fire.<em> 'Oh Shuichi, youre so nervous!'<em> yoko said laughing.  
><em>'It's only a pair of tits...'<em> he cut himself off as Shuichi pulled away her torn shirt and bra.  
>They were magnificent he thought. Round and perky with light rose colored nipples harded to cute peaks, low and behold, she had freckles?.<br>Light and very few but she had them on her chest where the sun seemed to hit.  
><em>'Bang! get her, shes a wild one!' <em>

_'Yoko, stopppp!'_  
><em>'Growing up i was always told girls with freckles were the freaks'<em> he commented.  
>He ignored Yoko's talk as he pulled the shirt on her and went to fetch a bowl with some warm water to clean up her face as she needed.<br>Her hair had been ripped down from the pig-tails long before he had gotten to her, and it was a mess. Like the guy had grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into the alley. So he set to brushing out all the tangles for her to help her sleep.  
>He looked down at her delicate features, her lips were slightly parted but she breathed out of her nostrils.<br>She looked so peaceful he thought.  
>Finishing up his duties he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and left the room door open for her for when she woke up.<p>

Hours later Saiya began to sturr and opened her eyes just enough to see the dim light coming from the window, it was almost dark.  
>Sitting up in a jolt she looked around the room frantically. <em>'where am i? did they rape me? -no wait!'<em> a flash of a face she couldnt make out went through her mind but she could see the red hair. _'Minamino... he...saved me'._ moving to the side of the bed to stand up she realized she had a different shirt on and no bra.  
><em>'.fuck.?'<em> touching the fabric she felt its soft texture. _'he changed my shirt?'._  
><em>'AND cleaned up your face, AND brushed all the napps out of your hair!<em>' a voice said in her head.  
>Walking out of the room and down the stairs she seen a flash of red and instantly turned her head.<br>He was laying stretched out on the sofa, so she walked over to him, with a deep blush on her face at the thought that he'd seen her breasts naked with nothing between them. "Minamino-San?" she cooed looking down.  
>He didnt answer.<br>"ah.." she looked at his sleeping form. _'he seems so...relaxed'_ was just her passing thought before she lost her balance and fell right ontop of him "ahh!". her face crashed right into his stomach, waking him instantly with an "ooof!".  
>Pushing herself up as quick as possible she looked into his gold eyes, her face was flame red with embarrassment. <em>'wait...arent his eyes green?'..<em>  
>"Minamino I am so so sorry, i lost my balance and didnt mean to fall on you-" he cut off her rambling by grabbing her chin with his index finger and thumb as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.<br>"uhhh..." the red tint in her face deepend.  
>"Its quite alright Miss Saiya". His voice was different, deeper, smoother, darker, she thought.<br>_'Dang girl! first day in a new school and already shacking up with a boy? whata slut!'_ the voice from before said.  
>As she stared into those eyes she could feel herself grow wett betwen her legs. Her nipples grew hard and hurt as they rubbed on the fabric of the shirt.<p>

(who can blame her honestly?)  
>He let a coy smile play out on his lips as he pushed her hair behind her ears, he could smell her desire for him.<br>Coming back to reality she got off him fast as lightinging and moved away from him with her head down.  
>"I should head home now..".<br>Standing up and striding over to her he tilted her head up to look him in the face.  
>She didnt want to look him in the eyes again, she didnt trust her lust.<br>_'If you dont want him, ill take him!'_ that voice said again.  
><em>'would you shut the hell up?'<em> her internal conflict became apparent to Kurama, her looked dazed, lost in thought.  
>Kurama leaned down and barely let his lips touch hers, it was like a soft whisper.<br>Saiya let a slight moan escape her lips before he pressed his against hers for real this time, they were smooth, dominate and hungry.  
>His tongue slid across her lower lip begging for her to open her mouth for him, she did.<br>It seemed to feel every nook and cranny of her mouth as it played with her tongue. Twisting together in unison.  
>He was hot and tasted like strawberries.<br>_'This isnt real..'_ she told herself. _'A boy this beautiful wouldnt want me'._  
>Kuramas hands slid down the sides of her face to her neck down her shoulders, running over her breasts neading them softly before making their way down to her hips. Every move of his hands made her moan into his mouth.<br>Breaking apart the hot and heavy kiss he said "Come with me".  
>Saiya followed him upstairs to his room and watched as he walked up to her pinning her against the wall, twisting his fingers in her hair and lifting her up so her legs could wrap around his hips, he kissed her jaw and down her neck as her arms wrapped around his neck.<br>Lifting his head he looked her in the eyes.

"Theres something about you..That i just cant put my finger on".

_**Okay so, im more or less just playing with this and yes i know that Youko is Kurama and all that but i wanted to give him an "Inner Voice" type thing so thats how i seperate it.**_

_**The story will be a little confusing for the first few chapters but itll make sense as it goes on.**_


	2. Bring Me Memories

It was like fire consumed him when the memory took over his mind.

***Flashback***  
>Heading back to the fortress where they live Yoko looked around and noticed half of his team of bandits and Kuronue were not with the group.<br>_'Where have you gone now Kuronue?'._  
>Entering his room he tossed aside his treasure.<br>"Yoko!" the young Kuronue yelled.  
>He came out to looked at Kuronue with his arms crossed over his chest.<br>"I brought a treat for you!" he said as he yanked on a chain pulling a blindfolder girl to Yoko's feet.  
>Her hands were bound by the chains so she couldnt run.<br>"What is this?"  
>"It's an offering to make up my poor actions, she is the daughter of a king" he told him.<br>She laid at his feet, quiet, listening it seemed.  
>"Fine" was all he said as he grabbed her up by her arm and pulled her into his room closing the door behind them.<br>Her hair was long, it fell around her hips, it was a pretty dark blue decorated with diamonds to show her rank.  
>She had a body that was curvey, full breasts and hips with a flat stomach, she seemed to be young but not too young.<br>Pulling off her blindfold her eyes shot open looking up at the Fox demon before her.  
>They were a pale purple with flakes of gold in them.<br>This girl was proving to be a real prize.  
>"So you are Yoko?" she asked as she backed away from him.<br>Her kimono was cut on both sides and was barely hanging on her body.  
>Yoko reached a hand out and slid his fingers through some of her hair, playing with the silky strands.<br>She didnt dare move, his eyes never left hers but she knew running wasnt an option.  
>"Whats your name girl?"<br>"Ayaka.." she whispered as he moved closer to her, it seemed every step forward that he took she took two back.  
>"Ayaka? Thats pretty, who named you?" he smirked has he watched her bumb into the table which caught on her kimono ripping it the rest of the way. She quickly caught it and held it to her as she backed up agaist the wall.<br>She watched as he came closer and closer to her, but she wasnt scared. Nothing about this man scared her. She was more nervous then anything.  
>He stopped a mere two inches from her, Ayaka could feel the body heat radiating off him, she didnt know what to do. she knew what she wanted too do but knew that was out of the question. Yoko seemed to be reading her mind with that smirk on his face that she so desperately wanted to slap.<br>"wha...what do you plan to do with me?" she couldnt figure out where that seemed to come from or why she would even ask him that and when she heard him laughing at her it just made her blood boil.  
>"well apparently you are mine to do with as i please, so strip" she eyed her closely as he backed away from her and sat on his bed.<br>"what? you can not be serious!" she protested with a deep blush spreading across her cheeks.  
>"im very serious my doll, now strip for me, let me see you".<br>She just stood there for a minute. "I Will NEVER be yours!" she spat as she ripped the chain from Yoko's hand whorling it around to come at him in attack.  
>Catching it he pulled her close to him and held her tight.<br>"Unless you'd like me to give you to the others to share, you might as well be a good girl an do as i say" he knew all her buttons it seemed.  
>Her eyes wide she knew her fate, please the fox demon or meet her bloody death.<br>Walking towards him she let go of her kimono, the cool silk fabric slid down her body caressing every curve she had.  
>Her breasts bounced slightly as she stepped towards him, she untied her sash and let the bottom part fall away, showing the curve of her hips and shape of her butt. Yoko looked all the way up to her face down to the smooth, hairless part that was between her legs.<br>"Good girl, now come here". she did as he said, allowing him to run his hands over her body, getting to her hands he pulled the chains off her wrists.  
>He was being as gentle as he possibly could with this girl, chances were by her nervousness and just her actions he could tell she was untouched by any demon.<br>That made him smile.  
>He pulled her down to straddle his hips, she was light and delicate, her skin was as smooth as the finest silks and warm with a faint blush. "You are going to take my innocence?..." she asked looking down at him.<br>"Do you want me too?" she hated when people answered a question with a question. It felt like a setup for failure.  
>He could feel her frustration so he rolled her under him so he was between her legs, he proped himself up on his elbow to look down at her.<br>Her hair was splayed out all around her, he loved the sight of those purple eyes staring at him.  
>'What is he going to do?' just as that passed through her mind he laid his head on her chest, he didnt lay his full weight on her but just enough to keep her pinned down.<br>Ayaka couldnt help herself, she touched his ear, caressed it is more like. It twitched.  
><em>'how cute...'<em>. she started to rub it. 'this is so...interesting'. she smiled to herself.  
>She froze instantly as he tilted his head up to look at her.<br>"What are you doing?" was all he asked.  
>"Im sorry i didnt realize i-" he cut her off with a kiss. It was delicate but hungry. He seemed to reach her core with that kiss.<br>He slid his hand down her body to the most personal part of her, sliding his fingers between the folds, Yoko groaned at the feel of her starting to grow wett for him. She moaned when he he pushed a finger inside her, Yoko slid his tongue in her mouth as she moaned for him.  
>He knew that HE would be the one she remembered.<p>

Breaking the kiss he began kissing down her jaw to her neck, sucking lightly as he fingered her to get her more prepared.  
>She was tight, just as he imagined.<br>Yoko untied his robes and pushed them off his body in one fluid motion and rolled onto his back beside Ayaka.  
>"Touch me Doll". His hair was splayed out around him, he was strong his muscles tight. She eyed him carefully.<br>She honestly had no idea where to start.  
>Her mother had tried to tell her something that men liked so she wouldnt be completely blank for her husband when she was to marry.<br>So she set her hand on his dick, wrapped her fingers around it with a firm grasp and began rubbing it slowly. Ayaka was shocked at how it twitched in her hand, her eyes grew wide when it began to grow double in size.  
>Yoko touched his finger tips to her cheek as he watched the expressions going across her face, he thought it was so cute how innocent she was.<br>He pulled her down so he could kiss those lips hed been staring at with such intent, then worked his way down to her breasts, sucking the nipples and nipping them a little with his teeth, earning a gasp that turned into a moan from his doll.  
>Pushing her onto her back Yoko seperated her legs as he kissed down her stomach to the delicate space between her legs. <em>'Oh no!'<em> she paniced mentally, but didnt say anything because she didnt want to anger him.  
>Yoko could read the fear on her face as he kissed the sensitive space. "calm down my sweet, it will be okay, just relax and enjoy" was all he could say to give her comfort.<br>He was going to deflower this girl the first hour having her in his hands?  
>How rich for a theif.<br>He smiled at the thought.

Sensing that she wasnt really relaxing he figured hed wait for what he was going to do and just move on.  
>He pulled himself up to kiss her softly as he spred her legs farther apart so his hips could nestle between them.<br>Positioning the head at her entrance she rubbed it around in circles to get it wett so it wouldnt hurt her as much.  
>Sliding it in slow he almost didnt think he was going to fit, she was like hot silk, if there was such a thing. It took everything he had not to push himself all the way into her as hard as he could. With pain written all over her face he could see the tears start to form as she panted.<br>"Relax my sweet doll" he cooed to her as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her face.  
>She did. She had to admit, it didnt hurt AS much. The more he pushed in the more she wanted to scream.<br>Reaching her 'Maiden Head' that was worth so much to high class people he told her to take in a long breath and let it out slow, piercing through it he slid all the way in. Staying as still as he could so she could adjust to this intrusion.  
>Kissing all over her neck and chest he looked up at her.<br>"Are you alright my doll?" "mmmm.." it was like she forgot how to speak. The great Yoko Kurama had just taken her innocence, the thing her father had worked so hard to protect and she just gave it freely to a theif.  
>A beautiful theif.<br>_'You cant grow an attachment Ayaka, he will get what he wants with you and toss you to the men, dont you understand'_. she told herself.  
>All thoughts were pushed aside when she felt him pull out, he heard her let out a wimper.<br>"It's only just started doll, dont you worry". he pushed back in and repeated this motion for a little to get her used to it, then started going harder and harder.  
>Ayaka moaned and dug her nails into Yoko's back.<br>_'This is...bliss'_ she thought.  
>She yelled out as she felt this burst erupt from her then tears began streaming down her cheeks.<br>_'What have i just done?..'_ she questioned herself.  
>Closing her eyes tight, Yoko flipped onto his back pulling her to his side and kissed her forehead.<br>_'Dont get attached to his girl'_ he kept repeating to himself, but she was lovely in every way and was no doubt going to hold a bond with him due to it being her first.  
>That was okay with him.<br>"Mine" was all she heard before drifting off to sleep in the arms of a Theif.

When Yoko could feel that she had fallen into a deep sleep he covered her with a blanket and hurried out of his room.  
>"How was she Yoko?" one of the men asked.<br>Yoko gave the man a death glare that said 'mind your own business if you want to keep your life'.  
>"Ahh! Yoko, there you are. We have a big score set up for tomorrow night, are you in?" Kuronue questioned walking up to him. "That girl was lovely wasnt she, i cant wait to have her for myself". Not even a second after it left his mouth, Yoko slammed Kuronue against the wall choking him. "If you or anyone else dare lay a hand on her I will not spare your life, do you understand!". was all he said as he dropped him. "Im in on tomorrow night". <em>'That dumb whore, he has her for a mere day and night and he is so attached? well ill have to break him of that'<em>. Kuronue thought as he rubbed his bruised neck.

Yoko watched Ayaka as she slept, he could feel his heart swell with longing as he did so, she had touched him just by being in his presence. He'd never LOVED anyone, sure he liked to mess with girls and make them love him but in the end he was just a theif, and she was a princess. He had no right to her.  
>Yet, she offered herself freely to him. He had to send her back. No matter if it killed him to part from her.<br>He was brought back to reality when he felt her hand touch his forehead.  
>"Are you alright, Yoko?" her words were so meaningful and light, it was like a melody hearing her speak.<br>"I'm going to take you back home" was all he said. Ayaka could feel the pain in her chest just at the thought of him 'being done' with her. She could feel the heat rise in her face and bit back the tears that pained her eyes as she looked down. "...Oh..I am sorry to be such a burden, i am sure i can find my own way home".  
>"I will take you Ayaka, and you are no burden, i do it for your own safety". he did not want her to go, the little time they had together wasnt enough but it was at the same time. He would forever remember this moment in time with her.<br>Taking her hand from his forehead she wrapped the blanket tighter around her and bent down where her clothes were to gether them up.  
>"Ayaka?" he stared at the ground.<br>"yes?"  
>"Would you stay if you had the option?"<br>"It's not an option, so whatever answer i were to give, would be useless".  
>She was smart, she caught everything is seemed.<br>Putting her kimono back on she tied it in places to keep it up and hold it together.  
>"But if i had the option to stay, i would, you arent as evil as you try to make yourself come off". she still had her back to him as she said that.<br>Yoko flashed behind her, gathered her up in a hug and just held her to him.  
>"I've always watched you, Princess" her eyes widend in shock. 'Did he just say...'<br>"I had always dreamed of having someone, and when Kuronue brought you to me as a 'treat' i couldnt tell myself no, i know that i am not good enough for you, but i care for you like no other" he burried his face in her hair and breathed deeply.  
><em>'He...cares for me?<em>' she thought.  
>"why?".<br>"I told myself if i ever were to meet this temptress that were to capture my soul would steel her and take her away to make you mine". He admitted.  
>Turning in his grasp she looked him in the eyes, cupping his face she watched him nuzzle her palm. She felt this connection with him that she had never with any man, wether it be what they just shared or what the future could home she didnt know.<br>"...Let me stay with you Yoko" she whispered.  
>His eyes locked with hers.<br>"To stay would mean Eternity Ayaka".  
>She smiled. "If it's and eternity of your love and devotion, it will be a wonderful eternity".<br>Hugging her as tight as he could with out breaking her spine he whorled her around in happiness.  
>For once, a true smile graced Yoko Kurama's lips. And she adored it.<p>

After Yoko explained that he was going on a 'mission' with his team and assured that he would be back as soon as he could be he kissed her and left her in his room. But Kuronue had alterior plans, When they had left Yomi made sure to leave a few men behind to "watch" everything. Kuronue left plans for the men and told them just how to exicute them.

Yoko walked into the fortress watching everything, devising the best plan possible. Getting into the room with the treasure he turned fast when he heard..  
>"You know Yoko...I have something I need to tell you"<br>Kuronue came out from the darkness dragging Ayaka by a chain that was wrapped around her neck, her hands were also bound behind her back.  
>"This little thing here, is not but a whore and a liar!" he yelled pulling the chain tighter causing her to gasp for air, she couldnt speak he knew that.<br>Yoko could already see the blood that was starting to gather on the chain around her neck from it biting into her skin.  
>Yoko's rage grew at an instant of seeing her that way.<br>"I tell you now, if you do not release her, you will surely meet your end". he stated looking Kuronue in the eyes.  
>Kuronue laughed and grapped her up to stand in front of him.<br>"oh come now Yoko, let see what exactly our dear Lord has become to attached too shall we?" he ripped her clothes off and looked down at her naked form. "Oh my! yes she is a beautiful thing isnt she?" Fed up with Kuronue, Yoko pulled out his 'Rose Whip'. Seeing her tears fall as Kuronue touched her in ways no man should except himself, he could hear his heart breaking. Tossing her to the men to the side of them they began to duel.  
>"You have made a grave mistake by touching her Kuronue".<br>"Did i?" He heard the chain being pulled away and watched as one of the men shoved his sword through Ayaka's chest. He pushed Kuronue through the wall and quickly lept to her side killing all the demons around her as if they were nothing but weeds.  
>He Held her tight to his chest and begged for her to live but he knew they wasn't possible.<br>She wasnt human, why couldnt she make it?  
>Ayaka brushed her fingertips across his cheek as she faded away.<br>Her eyes were lifeless and mute..  
><em>'I love you Yoko Kurama...'<em>  
>Hugging her limp form to him almost crushing her, he let the tears fall. It seemed that every demon in the relm could hear his cries of pain and loss. Honestly. it was the scarest thing any of them had ever heard.<br>_'You will NOT get away with this Kuronue.._' he said to himself looking around to see him gone.  
><em><strong>*end flashback*<strong>_

"NO!" he pushed Saiya from him hard so she would hit the wall with an 'ooph'.  
>"YOU are not her!". grabbing his head hard with his hands he bit his lip pushing the memories of her from his mind.<br>_'Why is she coming back now?'._


End file.
